The Mom Attractor
| image = Moms marching on DEI.jpg | caption = A bunch of moms walking to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. | season = 3 | production = 328a | broadcast = 157 | story = Martin Olson | ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft J.G. Orrantia | director = Robert F. Hughes | us = May 4, 2012 | international = TBA | xd = TBA | pairedwith = "Cranius Maximus" }} When the boys ask Candace to decide what they should do for the day, she slyly asks them to invent a device to attract their Mom so that she can finally bust her brothers. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has invented a "Baby-Cry-Inator" designed to tarnish his goodie-two-shoes brother's image with the electorate. Episode Summary Candace is talking to Stacy outside, where she can get some sun bathing and bust her brothers. She doesn't realize they're right in front of her. Phineas is fooled by Candace's sarcasm, saying she doesn't know they build stuff every day. He and Ferb decide to let Candace decide what to do for the day. She says something big; nothing compared to their skyscraper to the Moon, but something Mom can see. She wants them to build a "Mom Attractor" so she'll come see what Phineas and Ferb build by it using things she likes. Candace goes inside to Lawrence to ask what Linda likes that he says she liked his rhubarb Creme Brulee, and decides he wants to make it today, and Candace leaves. Perry heads to his lair that Major Monogram brief him about Doofenshmirtz buying items for disposable baby diapers and to check it out. Monogram tells about hovercraft was still in repairs, Carl gave Perry a last minute alternative transportation by giving him a fruit hat and a gorilla carrying him to Doofenshmirtz. Meanwhile Lawrence starts to make his rhubarb Creme Brulee for Linda and while Phineas and Ferb builds the Mom Attractor. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz singing while using a mallet to set up a stand until Perry enters with a Gorilla that Doofenshmirtz didn't recognize Perry until he wears the fedora. The Gorilla leaves by breaking the door and Doofenshmirtz traps Perry with his happy jump-inator that a perfect theme for his Baby cry-inator. Doofenshmirtz tells him that he already did a baby-theme scheme before, and explains about his brother Roger that politician can't resist kissing babies and that everyone even giant squid love him. Doofenshmirtz tells that using the Baby cry-inator while campaign with babies will make everyone think that babies doesn't like Roger that would make him untrustworthy and stated it's complicated but foolproof. At the backyard, Candace was amazed of the Mom Attractor that Phineas and Ferb built. Phineas explains that the Attractor will attract everything that Linda likes by putting her Love Händel albums, her favorite chocolates with scented candles and her lucking viking helmet. As Candace activates it and wonders why is not working that Phineas tells her that she's not her mom that suddenly she gets a call from Linda that she gets a sudden urge to coming home immediately. Candace sings and dance herself repeatedly that she's "Awesome, awesome, awesome" that Phineas and Ferb joins her. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz using his mallet to finish his Baby cry-inator while singing his "mallet" song that Perry uses the happy jump-inator to attack Doofenshmirtz and pulls the pacifier that the Baby cry-inator starts crying. At the same time, as Candace sees Linda coming home that she can finally bust Phineas and Ferb, and wonders where the loud crying was coming from that Linda runs at the opposite direction. Candace asks Phineas and Ferb why their inventions is not working that Phineas tells her that the Mom Attractor is still working and nothing attracts a mother more than a baby crying. The baby cry was so strong and heard throughout Danville that the Mom Attractor becomes self-aware and every mother in Danville headed straight to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated where the source of the crying coming from. Perry frees himself and fights Doofenshmirtz by using the happy jump-inator, giant pacifier and other baby items against him. Doofenshmirtz heard the moms banging at the doorstep and runs inside that quickly overwhelm him. The Mom Attractor arrives that it quickly calm the baby cry-inator and leaves. As baby cry-inator stops crying, the rest of the moms wonders what they are doing and go back to their daily lives and at the same time as Roger arrived to address his speak that everyone thinks that babies loved him when he that cheer for him with four more years. After the moms leaves Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz was impress that his building was so cleaned that Perry uses his fruit hat that calls the Gorilla that leaves a hole in his floor that Doofenshmirtz curses and his gorilla friend. Candace drags Linda and tells her that Phineas and Ferb build a Mom Attractor that she only sees Lawrence with his rhubarb Creme Brulee and all of her favorite things in a table. Candace wonders where the Mom Attractor go that it reveals it walks away from Danville the baby cry-inator. Linda asks who's idea was to make this and Lawrence tells it was Candace's idea. Linda tells her she's was awesone that Candace sadly sings her "awesome" song. Transcript Songs *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''We Are the Moms'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair He pulls a book from a shelf that the sofa lifts up with a chair underneath, then he sits on it upside down and turns right-side up to his lair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes You know, I should get out my toque and blowtorch and make one for her today. What a good idea Candace. Thank-you. Candace? Well, all right then.}} Aw, no! I've just had this place cleaned! Curse you, Perry the Platypus! And your destructive, fruit-loving simian friend, who obviously doesn't know how to use a door! Curse him, too!}} Background Information , Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft, and J.G. Orrantia.]] *The storyboard artists seen during We Are the Moms are modeled after Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft and J.G. Orrantia, who storyboarded this episode. Caricatures of Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh can also be seen. In fact, if you look carefully, you can see the same scene that is going on at that moment. *The music that plays durring the episode's title card is the same one that plays in "Rollercoaster", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride", "Wizard of Odd", "Moon Farm" and "Meatloaf Surprise". *The song Ride of the Valkyries can briefly be heard when the kids are discussing Linda's lucky Viking helmet. *It is revealed that Bridgette Oshinomi is a mother. Production Information International Premieres *June 22, 2012 (Family Channel) *July 21, 2012 (UNITEL Bolivia) *August 9, 2012 (Disney Channel Latin America and Brazil) Errors *When Phineas was holding onto Perry, Perry's pupils changes size on one scene. In the next scene, it is back to normal *Before Perry hit Doofenshmirtz with a giant pacifier, one of his eyes disappears. *Candace switches from her swimsuit to her regular outfit between the time she starts chasing after Linda and the point where she catches her. *When the gorrila leaves, he breaks down some of the wall and the door, but later, it's only the wall that's broken down while the door is fixed. *When Linda went running to the baby when she was almost in the backyard, one square in Candace's head is the color of the sky. Continuity *Fourth time a related word to the word "Mom" is in a title episode. ("Mom's Birthday", "Mommy Can You Hear Me?", "Mom's in the House") *Third time Doofenshmirtz's inator is a baby-related theme and mentioned it. ("The Baljeatles", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister") *Fourth time Candace tries to do a project with Phineas and Ferb to get them busted. ("Best Lazy Day Ever", "Don't Even Blink", "Meapless in Seattle") *Candace wears the same swimsuit as she did in "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror". *The second time someone cries, "My watermelon!". ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Second time Candace is upset due to knowing that the Big Idea disappeared, but doesn't turn to see no Big Idea. ("Doof Dynasty") *The second time a crowd yells, "Four more years!", to keep Roger mayor. ("Escape from Phineas Tower") *Candace mentions the tallest tower on Earth from "The Doof Side of the Moon", which is still on the dark side of the moon as well as the viking helmet was seen. *Third time someone other than Perry breaks the door. ("Ferb Latin", "Perry The Actorpus") *Third time one of Phineas and Ferb's inventions becomes "self aware". ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Escape from Phineas Tower") *Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh look alikes are shown again. ("The Beak") *Third time Perry enters his lair without anyone saying "Where's Perry?". ("Run Away Runway", "Split Personality") *Second time Perry wears a fruit hat. ("Perry The Actorpus") *Ben Baxter appears again. *Linda's Meatloaf Queen crown appears again. ("Meatloaf Surprise") *The second time someone cries out,"It's working! It's functioning properly!" . ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Allusions *'King Kong' - The giant robotic mom climbs Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. just as the titular giant ape climbs the Empire State Building in the classic 1933 film. *'Also sprach Zarathustra' - The timpani introduction to this piece, strongly associated with the film 2001: A Space Odyssey, plays when the giant tower is revealed on the dark side of the moon. *'We Are the Champions' - The song title of We Are the Moms is a spoof of Queen's song, We Are the Champions. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Candace Flynn